In the prior art, dispensing devices are provided with an actuator and a pump mechanism, the actuator being directly coupled with the pump mechanism. To avoid an involuntary actuation of the pump mechanism, dispensing devices are also known to be provided with a mechanism which allows two different configurations: a first configuration in which the actuation of the actuator is blocked and a second configuration in which the pump mechanism can be activated by pressing the actuator.
However, there is still a need for improvement in this area.